Journey
by ThatLameKhajiit
Summary: Strange things have been happening in Scott's school. He discovers that he has supernatural powers that can lead he and his wizard companion, Sarah, to victory. But who is their real enemy? Who has been causing the disappearances in ravenwood?
1. Chapter 1

** Okay you guys! im really new to this whole thing but I've been really anxious to make a fanfiction about wizard101 so I did! I think it's really good this is only the first chapter but he's not in ravenwood yet I know a lot of people put the characters in the school first thing but he is getting close so I won't spoil the story for you and- here goes!**

Journey  
Scott was in the kitchen, at midnight, working on Mrs. Rickman's science project from school. He loathed school. As did every other child in the world. Even though he was very accepted by the other students and had few enemies, he secretly despised them all. With a few exceptions like his friends Teri, Taylor, Jordan, and Sarah. He liked to hang out with girls because guys were immature. The girls, however, were funny, smart, and he could relate to them. Scott was sixteen. In two days, he would have his driver's license. Just thinking of it distracted him from working on his project. He'd been doing this for a while; schoolwork at night, which caused him to be sleepy in class and sleep once he got home.  
He decided to call it a night. He stood from the countertop he was sitting on and reached to turn on the living room light. He stepped into the light of the living room and turned off the kitchen light. He strategically moved around and turned the lights on and off so that he could stay in the light and get to the bathroom as fast as possible.  
Scott hated the dark. It reminded him of a scary movie he once saw when he was five years old. It traumatized him for life, being that he watched it at such a young age. He imagined a dark figure, a girl with long hair draped over her face, with her arms spread out. right behind him.  
He made his way to the bathroom and took off his day clothes he had worn to to school. He took long showers. Mainly just thinking about his life for thirty minutes. Then, washing for the next five. It made people laugh when he would tell them. It made him laugh too. But he couldn't help it. The shower was the one place he could get away from the world. Until, of course, Anne told him to get out.  
Anne was his aunt. His mother, Mary, had died from a car accident five years ago when she was on her way to pick him up from school. She never spoke of his father. They divorced when he was just four years old.  
When Scott got out of the shower he put on a fresh pair of gym shorts. He liked to go to bed shirtless because it got very hot upstairs. Scott's room was the small top floor of the house. The room was shaped like a triangular prism. He had no windows and there was barely any real source of sunlight, but he was okay with that. The only real reason he was so fit was because of gym class at school, in which he had twice every day. Anne signed him up for this class a month after the death of his mother took place.  
He spent many of his hours reading, because school had made him nocturnal.  
He usually read half his entire book all in one night. After all, he did have seven hours to kill.  
He read his book until he saw the rays of sunlight through the cracks in the roof. He turned of his night light which illuminated his fish tank. He also turned off his desk lamp and the fan. He liked his fish. He found then lucky for being able to breathe under water and not having to deal with other humans. But he would also hate to have to be trapped in that box and not be able to go anywhere. Which was something Scott enjoyed. Adventures.  
He walked over to the nightstand and grabbed some deodorant. He then put on a white shirt and didn't bother to put on a different pair of gym shorts.  
He grabbed his bookbag and he walked down the rackety stairs to the living room. After his mother died, he and Anne had gained almost $100,000 dollars. They were smart not to spend it all on a new house. This one was small and old. Instead, they bought a few appliances to liven up the house; his Xbox, a new Flat Screen TV, and a Dyson vacuum. The rest went into savings. Scott opened the door and walked outside, past the garden to the driveway. He started toward the bus stop. There, he saw his friend Teri waiting there as usual. "Hey, Scott!" She said. ( FINALLY SOME DIALOGUE )He outstretched his arms and Teri  
embraced the hug. Teri was short, with short black hair. Along with her light brown skin. She was very eccentric. They pulled away from the hug.  
"Hey," Scott replied with a hint of a laugh in his voice.  
"Did you get that project done yet?" Teri asked.  
"No, but i'll definitely finish tomorrow,"  
He answered.  
"Good. Cause I'll kick your ass if you don't!" Teri said.  
At that moment, the bus arrived along with the noisy kids and the careless bus driver.  
"Good morning," she said with her southern accent.  
Neither of them answered. The bus driver said that every day because it was part of her job, but the kids get tired of saying "good morning" back to her. Teri went to the back of the bus with Jordan and Scott stayed in the middle with Taylor. She had her nose in her book like normal.  
"You're not gonna say hi?" Scott asked sarcastically.  
"Huh," Taylor said still with her nose stuck in the book but with her hand up waving. Taylor was tan, and had long brown hair that she kept in a tail. She wasn't a nerd, but she did enjoy reading and was very intelligent.  
When they got to the school, there was a crowd around Scott's locker.  
"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Scott said yelling louder with each word. "That's my locker! What are you doing?" Scott exclaimed.  
Jon, an old middle school friend of his, was the first to speak up.  
"Look," he said pointing at the locker.  
There was a paper taped to it that Scott took immediately.  
Scott recited the words on the paper, "Be Ready. Be ready for what?" Scott  
Asked to no one in particular. He crumpled up the paper in his hand and threw it in the nearest receptacle.  
He looked back to see the crowd watching him.  
"Must be some type of prank I guess," Scott lied. Sarah, while walking past him, said,  
"Be careful."  
"I will," Scott answered.  
And they went their separate ways down the hallway. Sarah was a short, light skinned girl with long black hair with a trace of brown. She wore glasses and had a dictionary stuck inside her brain along with a thesaurus. I guess you can say she was a bit of a geek, but Scott had a secret crush on her.  
Scott was in the courtyard playing basketball. He was running around dribbling the ball to try to make a shot.  
He shot from the one point line but missed. The other boy, Michael, caught the ball as it fell. He passed it back to Scott, but it hit him in the face. Scott was usually the best player in basketball, but today he was tired. It seemed he was always tired nowadays.  
"Dude, you got a little rusty," Michael said.  
"Yeah. No I'm just tired, I'm fine,"  
Scott replied.  
"Sleep deprivation?" Michael chuckled as he shot the ball through the hoop.  
Scott started feeling terrible. His stomach started rumbling, he noticed his shoulders were burning with pain, and he found it hard to stay stood up.  
"You ok, man?" Michael seemed concerned now.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine, just go tell coach we're coming back inside. I'll go look for my backpack," Scott lied. Michael stared at him. He knew he was lying, but for whatever reason he did as he asked.  
"Okay," Michael said. He dropped the ball and ran inside. The ball rolled straight to Scott. He heard someone signing, or humming, somewhere in the forest. He couldn't recognize the tune. He found himself being very curious of what it was. Reluctantly, he stepped on to the dead leaves of the woods. He moved slowly, as if trying to stay hidden and quiet, yet at the same time looking everywhere for who, or what, was making the sound. He came to a small clearing. There, just five feet in front of him, was an ancient book atop an old, dirty pedestal with vines growing on it. The words were in some different language. He didn't understand them at all. He gripped the side of the page and turned it. Suddenly, every crack on the rusty thing was lighting up. A faint, green glow growing brighter by the second. Still keeping his hands on the book, the mysterious light started to flow into his hands and pores. He stood paralyzed in amazement, and also fear. The light was turning a light orang now, then maroon, and purple. Finally, the light changed to a bright, luminous white, and just like that, it was all gone. The book, the pedestal, and the light, all gone. But it was still in his hands. It was flowing up his arms now, and onto his chest. It slowly made its way to his face and illuminated his eyes.  
Now it was starting to fade, and then his body went numb, and he collapsed on the ground.  
Scott woke up and found himself laying on the ground where he passed out. How long had it been since it happened? He looked up to the sky to see it was still day time, but growing dark. He had gym at the end of the school day. He got out of school around five o'clock. Scott was laying there on the ground, deep in the woods, for two hours. Nobody bothered to take account for his going missing. Nobody but Sarah, who he could hear now shouting his name.  
"Scott! Oh my god Scott, where are you?" She sounded terrified.  
He sat himself up and got to his feet.  
"I'm here!" Scott shouted in what seemed to be her direction. He heard her footsteps get faster and louder, and she flew out of the forest and jumped onto Scott causing them to both fall on the ground.  
"I thought I would never see you again," Sarah said still hugging him on the ground.  
"You came," Scott said in a laugh. She disembarked the hug but was still on top of him. She slapped him right across the face  
" Of course I did you idiot!" Sarah said.  
She hugged him again. Scott was amazed by how strong she was. She stood up and extended her hand that Scott received. She pulled him up and they stood there, still in the middle of the clearing.  
They started to head toward the courtyard and head home.  
"How did it happen?" Sarah asked after what seemed like an eternity.  
"How did what happen?"Scott replied. Sarah stubbornly stopped, put her hands on her hips and turned to face Scott.  
"Don't act dumb. How did you get here, how did you pass out? It couldn't have just- happened," Sarah said. Scott was best friends with Sarah for a long time. He had met her in the first grade and immediately they were friends. Scott reluctantly gave in and told her the truth.  
"I heard someone singing. It sounded like it was coming from here, so I came to investigate," He said. Scott sighed.  
"There was this book" He said. Sarah nodded in agreement. "Then there was a bunch of light and, I dunno, it was just all over me. Then I couldn't feel my body and passed out. That's all I remember," He said.  
"There's something else," Sarah had figured out by Scott's body language.  
There was a long pause before Scott lifted the side of his shirt to reveal a gash, in the shape of a spiral. It was about the circumference of a styrofoam cup. Sarah's eyes widened. "Oh my god! Scott, are you ok?" Sarah couldn't seem to keep her eyes off the wound.  
"It doesn't hurt," Scott said to try to keep her calm. Sarah started shuffling in her shoulder bag to pull out a roll of bandage.  
"Take off your shirt," She insisted. He did so in return. She was about to wrap the bandage around his torso, where the spiral was, but remembered to get some Vaseline to put on it. She grabbed some from her bag and put some on her fingers. She rubbed it on the wounded area and started wrapping the bandage around his waist. She got the shirt he had thrown in the ground and offered it to him. He grabbed it and put it back on.  
"Thank you," Scott said while hugging her with great force.  
"A little tighter and you won't have anyone to be thankful for," Sarah said , muffled, her eyes popping out. He pulled away from her and laughed.  
"Sorry," He said, still laughing. Sarah hugged him again and said,"What would you do without me?" She said with a laugh in her voice. They then started their voyage back home, and no one spoke the rest of the way there.


	2. Chapter 2

Journey part 2

"Just drive around the cones and avoid the cardboard cut outs of civilians," Mr. Porter, the driving teacher, instructed to Scott. He was taking his driving test. He blew out some air. "Don't fail," Mr. Porter said with a grimace. Scott stared at the steering wheel.

"Okay. Just drive around the the cones and avoid the cardboard cutouts of civilians," Scott said, looking at Mr. Porter now, "And don't fail," Scott said.

He focused on the road and analyzed the cones. He configured a path he could take that was both safe for the cones and the cardboard cutouts. He grasped the steering wheel so hard, he was sure it would break in his hands. Better yet, while he was driving. He started thinking if all the horrible things that could happen while he was on the course. He imagined a giant fist in his head punching those thoughts out of his mind. "You can do this," Scott said to himself. He reached for the stick shift and set it to "drive." He slowly pushed the pedal with his foot. He was terrified at what happened next. He had probably pushed the pedal about a half centimeter, yet the car was going way too fast for Scott to control it. He hit a cone and watched as it tipped over, hoping it would stand back up.

"If it falls you fail, Mister Forge," Mr. Porter said to Scott, Scott GriffinForge.

Scott couldn't explain it even to this day, but somehow the cone stood back up where it stood originally. He looked at the road left ahead. "You can do this," He paused for a long time. "You will do this,"

"You're nuts. It's a driving test. Not Sparta," Mr. Porter said sarcastically.

Afterward, the motivation from the mysterious cone had gotten him through the test. In the end, he only ran into one cardboard cutout of an old lady which now looked like a Smeagle who'd outgrown his hair. Mr. Porter, holding on to his grading book for dear life, said

"So, Mister Forge. It looks like you've-" He put his hand over his mouth and continued to scratch his head. He made what seemed to be a very uncomfortable facial expression.

"You passed the driving test, Mr. Forge.

You got an eighty seven," Mr. Porter said, muffled by his teeth being clenched together as he spoke. He cupped his hands and put them over his mouth and yelled at the line of students waiting to take their test. "Next!" He yelled at the tip of his lungs. He pointed at the door to the building of the school. "Go to the gym. They'll take your picture there," Mr. Porter said. Scott slowly did as instructed and went to the gym. He turned around to see Mr. Porter yelling and banging his head with his binder in which he kept his grading book. He turned to face Jon, who had been waiting there to receive him and take his picture. He used his thumb to point behind him.

"He reminds me of Jim Carey," Scott said with a laugh. Jon returned the gesture by laughing with him. "Come on, let's take your picture for your license," Jon said.

Scott was in the bus lane looking for his bus which apparently is late today. He had his head turned searching for any signs of his bus when he ran straight into Sarah, whose books fell on the ground along with papers flying wild everywhere.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry, Sarah I didn't see you there I was looking for my bus whe-" Scott was interrupted by an unexpected kiss on the lips from Sarah.

"Shut up you dork," she said with a smile. He dropped his books on the ground, placed her hairs behind her ear and left his hands on the side of her face to lock lips once again. Sarah moved her arms so they were around his neck, and he moved his hands to her hips. The stopped kissing and rested their heads on each other.

"The bus isn't coming any time soon. You wanna come to my house?" Scott asked.

"Actually, if you hadn't run into me and we hadn't started making out, I was about to ask you the same thing," She said.

"Of course. You can stay at my house, Anne went out of town to see my grandpa," Scott replied, Sarah gently rubbed her nose on his and said, "Good." They stood there swaying back and forth, and the ironic thing is that they completely left the tens of other students who had formed a circle around them unnoticed.

Sarah was the first to take account for them, and Scott followed shortly after. They quickly shuffled up the papers and folders they'd dropped and walked toward the sidewalk to head home. "Scott, there's something I have to tell you," Sarah said about halfway to his house.

"Anything. What is it?" Scott replied.

"Well, you know that-" she stopped in her tracks to see her house, on fire, and an army of what looked like dragons. Dragons! They weren't ginormous dragons that could devour the house in one gulp. They were human sized. They were all wearing robes. Some were red, some green, most were blue. And in the center of it all, a tall figure holding some type of staff in his hands, facing them both. Sarah was frozen. Her heart dropped. She didn't know what to do. What could she do? She was only a girl, and apparently she was up against a bunch of fancy dragons and a creep who lit her house on fire. She suddenly recognized the red Volkswagen still parked in the driveway.

"Mom," she whispered. "Mom!" She was running now, her tears flying past her face as she screamed. She had completely forgotten about the dragons and the guy who seemed to be controlling it all. She wanted to see if her mother was okay. She hoped her mother was okay. She lived with only her mother. Her father died in a plane crash on his way back from the military. Her mom didn't want to have any more children she might lose. So it was just she and she. They trusted each other. They loved each other. Now one of them was about to die. She ran in, completely ignoring the burn she'd gotten on her left thigh, and saw a body, blackened by the fire, laying on the ground, unmoving. "Mom?" She said walking toward the body. Suddenly she saw a tall skinny looking person, wearing a tuxedo. It appeared to have a triangle looking thing on each side of its head. It too, was holding a staff. It extended out the staff and aimed the top of it straight at Sarah. She saw it start to light up so bright that she had to shield her eyes in order to see. The body she had seen on the ground, was in fact, Sarah's mother. But it wasn't dead. Sarah felt a spark of hope as it stood up and tried to attack the man with the staff, but he just shot a ball of fire at her. She was dead now, but the distraction had given Sarah just enough time to run into her bedroom, which seemed to still be intact, for god knows how long. But it was no use. The man burst into the room with his staff at the ready. Now that the smoke wasn't in the way, Sarah observed that the man, was actually a cat. She put out her arms to protect herself, and to her surprise, came out fire, and it knocked the cat down, unconscious. She ran to the door and stopped, realizing that the cat just killed her mom. She drove her foot into his neck, and dragged him into his moms previous master bedroom and locked him in. She ran as fast as she could now, out the door to see The dragons and the man with the staff, were all gone. Scott stood where he had been before, waiting for her return. She ran to him and cried in his comforting arms.

They were in Scott's house now, upstairs in his bedroom. Sarah was in the bathroom treating to her wounds. After she took a shower.

"Scott come here!" She exclaimed. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs to the bedroom.

"What? What happened?" Scott asked.

"Look," She said. She pointed at the burn she had gotten on her thigh.

"It's in the shape of a spiral," She said. Scott pulled took off his shirt to reveal his scar. Scott and Sarah both looked up at the mirror to look at each other's wounds. "What do you think it means?" Sarah asked. There was a long silence before Scott turned turned to Sarah and said, " I don't know."

They spent the night on Scott's twin bed. "You comfortable enough?" Scott asked thoughtfully. Sarah shuffled in the bed to face Scott. "Just as long as you're here," Sarah said. "I'll always be comfortable." Scott answered her with a smile.

"Hey," Scott said.

"What?" Sarah said.

"What were you gonna tell me? While we were walking home?" Scott asked. Sarah paused for a second.

"You know that note that was on your locker?" Sarah's said.

"Yeah," Scott said, more alerted now. "What about it?"

"I got one too," Sarah said reluctantly.

"What? Well, where was it?" Scott asked.

"It was in my book bag," Sarah answered. "I was at the lake with my mom and I wanted to get some sunscreen so I could get in the water," Sarah said.

"I thought someone had put it in there during school. Maybe as a prank," She said. "Then I saw you get one and I knew it wasn't. I knew something was going on. So I ignored it and got in the water. But I didn't float. I just sank. Right to the bottom. While I was down there, I saw a book, like you. It was glowing. I just had to investigate. I touched it. All of a sudden, I was glowing too. Then it disappeared and I was above water, sitting on the dock. It saved me," Sarah said.

"I'm glad," Scott said. "I'm also sleepy."

Scott was awake just long enough to see someone walk into the room before they drifted into slumber.

Scott woke up in a room full of books. A tall, old man was the first he saw walk up to him.

"Hello, young wizard. You're probably wondering where in the spiral are you eh?" He said with a chuckle. And an annoying British accent. "I trust you'll be staying with us for a while," He said. "For we need your help. The world- even yours- depends on it," He said. "I'm Merlin Ambrosius. Call me Merle Ambrose."


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys I'm so sorry I didn't finish this earlier but I got a really nasty throat infraction and I was too sick to write it! :( but its here now and I Hope you guys like it! :D**

Journey part 3

"No. No, this is crazy. You are crazy. Take me home. Now" Scott said still not quite understanding what was going on.

Merle Ambrose looked at him reassuringly.

"What is your name?" He said.

"I don't know you. Where am I? Take me home now," Scott said. Merle Ambrose rested his hand on Scott's lap.

Scott flinched at first, but allowed him to leave his hand there. It was warm. It made him feel like he was home. But he knew where his real home was.

"I'll ask you again, young wizard. What is your name?" Merle said kindly. Scott thought for a moment.

"Scott. My name is Scott. Scott GriffinForge," He said. "You called me a wizard. I'm not a wizard. I don't have any powers or anything. I've never used any magic at all. Scott said. The man leaned in close and smiled.

"Yes you have," He said.

"The cone. At the driving test. That was me?" Scott said remembering now how impossibly the cone got back to its feet.

"It was indeed, young wizard. That was no work of bartelby, or, "god." That was not the wind," he said with a chuckle. He pointed at Scott's chest. "That was you, my friend. You used levitation. A method few know. Balance wizards use it mostly, but storm wizards use it as well."

Scott was smiling now. This man -Merle Ambrose- was so nice and inviting, he found it very hard to believe he was kidnapping him. It dawned on him that his friend, Sarah, wasn't there. "Where's Sarah?" He asked alertedly.

"She," Ambrose began to say, "is also a wizard." This made Scott excited. He and his companion were gonna be wizards. He found it hard to believe at this point that this was all true.

"Prove it,"Scott challenged. He put up his arm and was about to snap his fingers when he said,

"I'd be honored."

He snapped his fingers and out came flames from his hand. Suddenly the world started to spin. The books were flying, the shelves were rocking, and in the center of it all, he saw a light begin to grow larger and brighter by the second. It too, started to spin. It exploded into a spiral shape spinning slowly in the room. He could see spheres floating along the lines. Each containing a different landscape. He saw one that looked like Egypt, another that looked like London, and in the center of it all, a great tree with one blue eye overlooking an entire city. A city not like New York or Las Vegas, but a folk town straight out of the 1600's. Merle extended his arm and grasped that sphere. He pulled it out of the spiral and showed it to Scott.

"This is wizard city. This is where I live. I trust it'll be your home sometime soon

as well, young wizard," Ambrose said.

Scott was still skeptical.

"There was a lot if things you could've used. A projector, maybe some mirrors-"

"Scott. This is no trickery I show here before you. This is the work of magic and magic only. Would you like to see Sarah?" Ambrose said.

"Yes of course," Scott said, noticing he had completely forgotten about asking where exactly she was. Ambrose held out his arm and Scott received it.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ambrose said. The room began to warp and twist in different ways. Scott found himself dizzy and nauseous. Merle on the other hand, looked completely fine. The same way it had started, the entire thing ended. Scott was still a little woozy, but recovered shortly afterward. He observed his new environment. He was in a tower with books on every wall just like the previous room. But this one was orange all over. In front of him he could see a portrait of a woman in a red dress that grew orange at the top. Her hair like a candle, the end of her hair being at the top instead of the bottom. Her hair was light orange and red at the tip. A desk was just across from the portrait. Standing in the center of the room was Sarah, who had been making some weird movements with her hands. She turned to face Scott. She put her hand on her hip in exhaustion. She sighed and said, "Hey, Scott."

Scott awkwardly put up his hand and said, "Hi." He paused for a moment. "Have you met-" Scott began to say with his thumb pointed to Merle Ambrose but was cut off by the answer to his question.

"Yeah. Like a half an hour ago," Sarah said. She walked over to him and put out her arm. "Watch this," She said. She snapped her fingers and up came a brilliant flame. It grew large and died out.

"Isn't it cool?" She said laughing.

"Yeah it really is," Scott said.

"Oh sure. I make a scale model of the entire universe let alone teleport you here and you're amused by your little girlfriend's tiny flame. Ha! Pathetic," Ambrose said with his arms folded. "Shes not my girlfriend!" Scott said while Sarah correspondingly said,"He's not my boyfriend!" Scott shot Ambrose a deadly look and he raised his hands beside his head.

"I'm in the school of fire," Sarah said. She pointed at the portrait on the wall. "That's my professor, Falmea."

"Oh by Bartelby! I almost forgot. Your test. Your school. We have to find out which school of magic you'll be learning at. Everybody take my hand," Ambrose said extending his arms in both directions for Sarah and Scott to receive. They teleported back to Scott's original room. Ambrose walked to a book and motioned for Scott to follow. Ambrose hovered his hand over the book and it started to float toward Scott. The pages turned until they stopped on a page entitled "Storm: an introductory."

Ambrose grabbed the book from behind and shut it closed. He threw it and it hovered to its original post.

"So. Another storm student eh?" Ambrose said. "Storm students are very impulsive, yet smart. They can come up with very creative ideas and tend to like to fight alone. I trust you will not be fighting alone, mister Forge." He said obviously referring to Sarah. Scott put his hand around her hip and said,"No. I won't be fighting alone."

"Well then, Scott. Show us what you got. Try to preform a spell," Ambrose said. Scott was in the arena of an infested neighborhood called Unicorn Way. It had been corrupted recently by undead beings. He put out his arm like he had seen in the movies, and pointed up. Nothing happened. "Concentrate," Ambrose said. Scott imagined a brilliant bolt of lightning jolting from his finger tips. Still, nothing happened. "Well then. We'll see if you get it right tomorrow then. I'll show you to your dorms," Ambrose said.

Scott's dorm was the same as Sarah's. a full sized bed, a desk, a chair, and a nightstand. There were light brown wooded floors and the walls were made of stone blocks. Scott was given a spell book and wand. He thought his wand looked too girly, because it was pink and looked like a flower. He didnt understand exactly how it resembled the art of storm. Sarah's wand however, looked like a flame. It very much represented her school of magic. They had both chosen life to be their secondary school. They figured the fairy spell would be nothing when they became more adept wizards, so they would need a better healing spell. They would also have second period together.

Scott was laying in bed, still trying to figure out the lightning snake spell. Ambrose said it was perfectly normal that he didn't get it at first. Storm required so much energy, the spells usually failed.

He woke up to the fresh smell of pancakes and strawberries. Breakfast. He sat up in his bed to see Sarah pouring fresh pancake batter into the pan.

"Good morning, sunshine," she said brightly.

"What's this?" Scott said laughing.

"A surprise," Sarah said not looking like she was happy to surprise him.

"Listen," Sarah said. "My mom and my dad are dead. Both of them. Scott I'm an orphan now. What am I gonna do?" Sarah said sighing. She soon acknowledged that Scott had not only been sleeping shirtless, but decided it was his birthday.

"Oh crap! Sorry, I forgot. I had a dream I put on clothes. Don't you just hate when that happens?" Scott said shuffling to get under the covers. His hair was messy, and he'd fallen asleep with his spell book in his face.

"You look like hell," Sarah said smiling.

"It's nice to see you too, Sarah," Scott said. "About you being an orphan, Sarah," Scott said. "I didn't know. I would've done everything in my power to have stopped the fire but-"

"It's not that," Sarah said cutting him off. "I did something weird while I was there. I got scared and I put out my hands. Then out of nowhere, my hands threw out flames. It didn't hurt or anything, but it was strange. I was planning on telling you today. Just not here, somewhere actually on earth. Scott found some boxers under the covers of the bed and secretly put them on while Sarah wasn't looking. He got up and went to grab his plate. He lost balance and it fell. Well, almost. It stopped falling exactly one inch away from the ground. Scott paused there, with the plate, and slowly let it fall to the ground. He bent down and picked it up. He gave Sarah an awkward half of a smile and said,"Levitation. Apparently I have levitation. I forgot to tell you."

"We're freaks," Sarah said.

"I don't care. As long as I don't have to get up to turn off the lights, I'm perfectly fine with it," He said with a smirk.

"If you're fine with it," Sarah said. "So am I."


End file.
